LA SACERDOTISA DE SUZAKU
by YUUKI 66
Summary: Nunnally y su amiga Alice encuentran el libro de los cuatro dioses del cielo y la tierra. Son transportadas al otro mundo. Y Nunnally a de convertirse en la sacerdotisa.


**CAPÍTULO 1: LA CHICA DE LA LEYENDA**

Al abrir los ojos Nunnally se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un extraño lugar. No estaba en casa, ni en ningún lugar que conociera. Parecía un desierto, solo arena en kilómetros a la redonda.

Su amiga, Alice, se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

— Alice-chan, Alice-chan despierta — Dijo mientras la movía

La peliroja chica empezó a despertar.

¿Nunna-chan? ¿Qué? Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se daba cuenta de la situación. ¿Do-donde estamos?

El desconcierto se veía en la mirada de las dos lindas chicas. De repente los ojos de la morena se iluminaron.

— ¡El libro!

— ¿Libro?

— Sí,— asintió con la cabeza— ¿no lo recuerdas?

Los recuerdos empezaron a venir.

_Se encontraban en la biblioteca del club del consejo estudiantil, en la casa de Nunnally. Solo los miembros del consejo y los habitantes de esa casa tenían permitido usar el lugar._

_Alice y Nunnally tenían que realizar un trabajo conjunto para su clase de historia. De repente un libro cayó al suelo de la nada desconcentrando a las chicas. Alice fue a por el libro desconcertada._

— "_¿El libro de los cuatro dioses del cielo y la tierra?" Que nombre más extraño. ¿Como se habrá caído?_

—_Parece interesante. ¿Le echamos un vistazo? Podemos tomarnos un descanso. _— _Asintiendo, Alice se sentó al lado de la oji violeta entregándole el libro a esta._

_Nunnally lo abrió. _

_Entonces, empezó:_

— "_Y así, la chica de la leyenda abrió las puertas al otro mundo. Este cuento narra la historia de un chica que recibió las siete estrellas de suzaku. Estas le daban el poder de realizar cualquier deseo. Este cuento es como un hechizo cuando se acaba de leer, es decir, el lector obtiene también el poder y la capacidad de conceder los deseos del protagonista. Por qué este cuento cuando se empieza a leer se convierte en realidad."_

— _¿Realidad? ¿Qué querrá decir? _— _Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar una extraña luz salió del libro, cegándolas._

— ¿Crees que se trata de eso? ¿El libro nos ha transportado aquí? Pero, ¿cómo?

Nunnally no contestó a su pregunta. ¿De verdad algo así era posible? De repente e inconscientemente, se puso de pie.

— Sea como sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Tiene que haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos. Y no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. — Alice la miraba sorprendida — ¿Que ocurre?

— Nunna-chan, estás de pie. — Susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyera. Nunnally se sorprendió. Era verdad, estaba de pie. Algo que debería ser imposible para la invalida chica, o ¿ya no tan invalida?

¿Como era eso posible?

— S-si estamos dentro del libro, tal vez sea necesario que puedas caminar. Es decir, nos hemos convertido en personajes del libro. El personaje al que representas no está invalida, tal vez por eso.. puedes.. caminar aquí — Después de unos minutos pensando, Alice contó su conclusión, mientras iba bajando la voz.

— Sí, eso... es posible, supongo. — Le dio la razón — Tal vez para volver a casa haya que terminar la historia del libro.

Asintió — Entonces, vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Llevaba un par de horas caminando. Para Nunnally era extraño, hacía años que no caminaba y sin embargo, lo hacía perfectamente, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada. A pesar del dolor que sentía por llevar caminando tanto tiempo y por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, estaba feliz, por poder hacer eso que pensó jamás volvería a hacer.

Divisaron una ciudad a lo lejos. Era realmente precioso. Parecía la antigua China.

— Deberíamos buscar un sitio para comer — Dijo la pelirroja en cuanto llegaron — ¿El dinero que llevamos nos servirá aquí?

—Probablemente no, pero deberíamos probar, nunca lo sabremos sino. Pero… yo no llevo nada encima.

—No te preocupes, yo pagaré por ti — Sonrió.

Después de un rato buscando un lugar en el que poder comer Nunnally se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Asustada, empezó a buscar a su amiga.

Media hora después seguía sin encontrarla, se sentía impotente, asustada. Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar.

— A-Alice-chan, ¿donde estas? — Pensó, mientras gimoteaba.

— Hey, chica, ¿te encuentras bien?

Alguien preguntó a su lado. Un hombre, probablemente de unos 20 años. De pelo verde y largo.

—Y-yo… he perdido a mi amiga. N-no se qu-que hacer. Después de decir esto su estómago sonó

— Veo que tienes hambre — Sonrió — Permíteme invitarte a comer. Después puedo ayudarla a encontrar a su amiga

— P-pero… yo

—No me rechace, por favor. No es ninguna molestia. Es lo que debe hacer un caballero.— La chica asintió algo dudosa.

Alice despertó en la biblioteca. Al principio pensó que todo había sido un sueño. ¿Cómo iba a ser real toda esa locura? Mas se asustó a no ver a Nunnally por ningún lado. Su silla de ruedas, si estaba allí.

— ¿Nunna-chan? ¿Donde estas? — Entonces, vio el libro abierto encima de la mesa. No era posible que Nunnally todavía estuviera… ¿cierto?

— Dime, ¿cómo es tu amiga? Será más fácil encontrarla si se como es.

Nunnally ya con el estómago lleno se dirigía en busca de su amiga con ese extraño hombre.

— Ella es de la misma altura que yo, tiene el pelo y los ojos rojos. Lleva el mismo uniforme que yo.

— Mmm, eso es interesante. — Tres hombres más salieron de la nada y la rodearon. No había nadie más en la calle.

— Es un chica extraña, seguro que podéis venderla cara.

'

Estaba asustada, esto… No, no podía ser cierto. Tenía que salir de aquí pero ¿cómo?

Antes de que uno de esos hombre le pusiera una mano encima ese que estuvo a punto de tocarla recibió el golpe de una piedra en la cabeza.

— No os da vergüenza actuar así con una mujer. Esa no es forma de actuar como hombres. — Tenía el pelo largo y azul recogido en un moño.

Delante suya hubo una pelea que terminó enseguida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Al decir estas palabras, la chica empezó a llorar — O-oye De la nada la joven se lanzó a él y empezó a llorar en sus brazos. — Vamos

Él la sacó de ese lugar llevándola a un lugar más concurrido, pensando que de esa manera ella estaría más cómoda.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — Ella asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas

— Gracias. Muchas gracias de verdad. — Le sonrió. Alice, aún debía encontrarla. ¿Podría pedirle ayuda a este hombre tan amable que ya le había ayudado? Pero antes debía presentarse, es lo primero que hay que hacer cuando conoces a alguien, es lo que siempre le enseñaron— Mi nombre es Nunnally.

— Puedes llamarme Tamahome

— Disculpa Tamahome, no quiero aprovecharme de su bondad pero he perdido a mi amiga ¿podría ayudarme a buscarla?

— Negociemos. Te ayudaré a buscar a tu amiga por un precio.

— Pero no tengo dinero.

— Entonces no podré ayudarte. Ya nos veremos. Búscame cuando tengas pasta.

— E-espera. — La joven la agarró del brazo, deteniendo. — No me dejes sola por favor. Conseguiré dinero, te pagaré. Lo prometo. Pero ayúdame, y no me dejes sola, por favor. — Dijo desesperada, asustada. lo que había minutos atrás la debía seguir atormentando.

En ese mismo momento una extraña luz salió de la chica cegando y sorprendiendo a los presentes. Cuando la luz se apagó la chica estaba inconsciente. Tamahome la agarro en sus brazos

— Qu-que ha sido eso. — Estaba sorprendido.

La carroza del emperador pasaba en el momento en que la extraña chica resplandecía.

— Esa chica podría ser… —El emperador estaba pensativo — Guardias, detened a esos dos.

— Sí, majestad.

Tenía que ser ella. No había otra posibilidad. Al fin había llegado.

Un enorme pájaro rojo. Parecido a un fénix. Eso fue lo primero que vio. Este lo condujo hasta la biblioteca. La chica vio a su amiga ahí sentada, leyendo el libro. Una gran felicidad llenó a la morena al ver a su amiga, sana y salva. Ella había vuelto.

— Alice-chan, Alice-chan,¿me escuchas? Estoy aquí — Todo empezó a distorsionarse.

Entonces, despertó.

Alice, había vuelto a casa. ¿Entonces por qué ella no? Al menos sabía que ella estaba bien. Ahora debía encontrar una forma de volver a casa.

— Oye, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Que? — Dándose cuenta de su alrededor, vio que estaba encerrada en un celda. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Fuimos detenidos por los guardias de Konan

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Tu que crees? — Soltó con exasperación — Tal vez por la chica que empezó a brillar de la nada en medio de la calle.

En eso un guardia apareció.

— Vamos, salid. Tengo órdenes de llevaros ante al emperador.

Esos dos guardias los sacaron de las celdas y, sin siquiera ponerles esposas, fueron llevados hasta un sala con un trono. En el trono había un guapo y joven hombre que, supuso, era el emperador.

— Dígame, señorita, ¿como se llama?

—Nunnally — Respondió extrañada

— Yo soy el emperador Hotohori. Esta puede ser una pregunta extraña pero, ¿viene de otro mundo? — Esta pregunta sorprendió a Nunnally.

— ¿Co-como lo sabe? ¿sabe como puedo volver a casa?

— Así que es verdad. — Susurró. Más alto esta vez dijo: — No sé cómo puede volver a casa, pero necesito pedirle un favor. — Algo decepcionada asintió. — Quiero que salves este país.

— ¿¡Como!?

— Los ancianos comentan que cuando el estado del país peligra aparece una chica de otro mundo. Esa chica es capaz de proteger el país gracias al poder del dios Suzaku. Serás capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

— Cualquier deseo — El emperador asintió. — Podría hacer que pueda volver a casa y que Oni-sama y yo seamos libres — Pensó. Pero no era solo eso, lo que había dicho, significaba que el país estaba en peligro, y por una vez ella podía hacer algo para ayudar, no podía quedarse quieta sabiendo eso. — ¡Lo haré! Si puedo salvar este paí, haré lo necesario para conseguirlo.

El emperador sonrió.

— Conseguirás la fuerza del dios Suzaku y protegerá nuestro país. Eres la sacerdotisa de Suzaku.

**Continuará...**


End file.
